


ART: Quarantine Kiss

by Jaeh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel got creative, Cling Wrap kiss, Domesticity, Inspired by Pushing Daisies, M/M, PBExchange, Pushing Daisies References, Quarantine and Chill, bunker kitchen, pushing daisies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/Jaeh
Summary: PB Exchange art forLooks_Clear (chrysalisdreams)! I hope you like it! Inspired by the tv show Pushing Daisies.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	ART: Quarantine Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Looks_Clear (chrysalisdreams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/gifts).



> Thank you always to my art sensei, Threshie, and to the support of my usual people: iCeDreams, GuardianKnight/NikkiSage, thevorpalsword!

Destiel Cling-wrap Domestic Kissies in the Bunker Kitchen inspired by the show _Pushing Daisies_. They can’t touch because Quarantine, obviously, so Castiel got creative. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also in [Tumblr](https://ineffablynoice.tumblr.com/post/621041127936704512/destiel-cling-wrap-domestic-kissies-in-the-bunker) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/jaeh-is-awesome/art/Quarantine-Kiss-845629648?ga_submit_new=10%3A1592271260&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)


End file.
